Session 36 - King Algernon the Young
Just before following the uncrowned King Algernon for a private conversation, Firbolg shaman Satorus arrived in the throneroom of the Palace-of-Unity, to the surprise of his companions. Within, Satorus and half-elf druid Percival revealed that the Directorate forces were on the Mainland's shores. The companions of half-orc fighter and Lord Protector of Strandguard Phryne learned that Haeven had taken the goblins from Port-of-Utopia southwards, and that Grand Cardinal-General Ixis Wrenwrath could not be found after heading back to the manse of the New Church's Grand Cathedral the night before. As the health of King Leonidus failed, Wrenwrath was sent for, but could not be found. Algernon explained that, with the elves invasion seemingly imminent, if Port-of-Utopia was to protect itself it would need someone to lead what remained of the New Church, the only organized military force, after the Exodus of a radical splinter faction had departed for the western lands. He had always disagreed with his father on his allegiance with the New Church, despite Wrenwrath's level-headedness, and despite showing public support he still followed the old gods of the Pentacle Temple, and believed that seceding from the Directorate had been a provocative move. Tristan probed the young king's mind and found it muddled with confusion, fear and doubt of his own abilities, but did not find any particularly incriminating thoughts. The companions were not quite sure what to make of their request to find Wrenwrath. On the one hand, some were suspicious of him and his motives. On the other hand, elven illusionist Tristan felt the king's demise benefitted Algernon's beliefs, and potentially even the Directorate who could have an ally in him, though diplomatic ties had been severed with the secession. The companions asked to examine the body of the king, who they found in the palace mausoleum under a spell to halt his body's decomposition. Satorus and Percival examined the body and were sure that the king had not died of natural means. Algernon confirmed that many with divine magical powers, himself included, had attempted to heal the king to no avail. Half-elf paladin Aryndrake asked if they had a food tester, and Algernon explained that his father had allowed high up New Church priests do it, especially Wrenwrath, who believed they were protected by their faith. The companions continued to question the young king on their way out of the palace, although Phryne eventually pulled them away so they could head to the Cathedral. Goblin scholar Elb stayed behind a moment to ask King Algernon about his interest in the old gods, eventually showing him a relic of Aubrey the Champion. The king was greatly pleased, and told Elb that some said his family's line was descended from Aubrey. Elb said this was all the more reason for the king to trust in himself and his powers, and then departed after Phryne and his companions. The group traversed the Plaza of the Faithful and found themselves confronted by an angry mob of half-elves and humans attacking the New Church soldiers. Percival step forward and declared that the Champion of Excelsion had arrived, and when Aryndrake stepped forward on his fiendish horse to intimidate those gathered, he was recognized by a New Church Major General-Cardinal, who attempted to use magic to push him into another plane of existence. At this, Percival attempted to magically hold the Major General-Cardinal, and the group fell into the fray, with Phryne attempting to dissuade the mob from attacking. Aryndrake charged in on his warhorse, and he and the officer-priest traded blows. Tristan cast a hypnotizing spell that stopped much of the attacking mob and the New Church soldiers in their tracks, though it caught Phryne as well. Elb, ran into the fray, attempting to heal a dying half-elf who was part of the mob, before hexing a New Church veteran soldier and waking Phryne up. Percival summoned two giant eagles to fight alongside him, which attacked the Major General-Cardinal and one of the veterans who had not been hypnotized. He shot a dagger of ice, downing the green soldiers the mob had been attacking, allowing three half-elf members of the mob to run up the stairs. Tristan lobbed a grease spell at the warhorse of the officer-priest, attempting to slip him up, but the priest continued to attack as one of the veterans downed Percival's eagles. Satorus, who had been attempting to stop the veteran, was thrown into a rage and bashed at the soldier mercilessly. All this until Tristan and Aryndrake noticed the three half-elves, in the entrance of the Cathedral, dumping some blue-green glowing liquid onto the ground. One of the elves used a fire spell, which exploded exponentially out more than 70 feet, throwing back most of the gathered combatants and damaging the entrance of the Cathedral. ACTIVE QUESTS -Find out who the bombers of the New Church Cathedral were and why they did it -Investigate the missing Grand Cardinal-General for King Algernon -Investigate the connection to Phryne's amulet and the forces converging on his home -Phryne is allowed to request a boon from the worshippers of Excelsion -Tristan will lead an investigation into the goblin activity on the Mainland -Investigate the encroaching dark forces from the East for the forest spirit (party thinks that the magical and destructive properties of tealstone, these goblin factories and Gazek from Gobelton have something to do with it)